Devious
by AALTGurl
Summary: OKIE! This is a Crossover with Even Steven's. Ok Louis and Tawny are boyfriend girlfriend and Lizzie like's Louis. When they go on a class trip and Tawny doesn't Lizzie has a 2 Devious plan to Louis please read and review
1. Default Chapter

"Who are they?" Lizzie said. "Oh that's Tawny, Louis, and Twitty." Miranda said looking directly at Twitty. "How do you know them?" Lizzie asked concerned. "Well Twitty's in my first period, and Tawny is in my second and Louis well he's in almost all my periods." "Wow!" Lizzie said. They were in study hall and they were looking for a place to sit. Miranda got up and motioned all of them to sit with her and Lizzie. They sat with them. Twitty putting his hand out said, "Hey I'm Twitty and let me guess your Miranda right? I talked to you earlier."  
  
"Yea!" "Hi my name is Louis and that's my girlfriend Tawny."  
  
Lizzie thought Louis was cute but he had a girlfriend and no way could she be a man stealer. Tawny looked at Lizzie and said, "You're in my Geography class."  
  
Lizzie smiled. When study hall was over she saw Twitty and Miranda walk up to her and said, "Were going to go to the DB you wanna come Lizzie?"  
  
"No Miranda I still have to get ready for the school trip tomorrow." Miranda's jaw dropped and she just remembered it she didn't pack anything.  
  
"Twitty did you get a slip for the school trip?" Lizzie asked. "Uh yea! I guess Miranda's not the only who didn't pack. I didn't either. SO maybe when we get back we can probably go to the DB."  
  
Miranda waved by to Twitty and Lizzie and Miranda were on their way home.  
  
On their way back home Miranda sensed their was something wrong with Lizzie so she asked, "Lizzie what's with you?"  
  
"What do you mean what's with me I am perfectly fine." Lizzie said trying to hide her sadness. "Lizzie don't lie to me." "Ok it's Louis. He's with Tawny. I don't know what he see's in her she looks like a complete goth and ewww.  
  
Miranda stopped walking and said, "Lizzie she is not a goth and I know a lot of things Louis would see in her and maybe just. She just wears different clothes. Everyone in the world doesn't have to have the latest fashion sense."  
  
"Miranda breathe I just said one thing."  
  
"Well you know Lizzie one thing can resort into a big argument."  
  
"Ok Miranda I'm sorry."  
  
They continued walking in silence till they reached Miranda's house.  
  
"Bye Miranda." "Bye Lizzie! And remembered we have to be at school at 4:00 in the morning. I'll ask my mom if she could drive me to your house and she could drive us to school ok." "Yea sure Miranda's bye!" Lizzie called out.  
  
While she was walking home she saw Louis. She had no choice but to say hi to him.  
  
"Hi Louis!" "Hey Lizzie." "So Louis where's Tawny?" "Oh I just walked her home."  
  
Lizzie stared at Louis.  
  
"Yea so Lizzie you live up this way?" "Yea my house is the white one with the blue outlining on the windows." "Oh cause I pass your house all the times and I always see you and im like who's that beautiful blonde girl."  
  
Lizzie felt so good. Her spirits got lifted. She felt as if she won an award for being most beautiful.  
  
"I get off here. So I'll see you at 4:00 in the morning." Lizzie said happily.  
  
"Yea since Tawny's not going you gonna sit next to me on the bus right?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Lizzie stepped into her house and she slammed it behind her back was against it and she slid down till she touched the ground then she got up and ran to her room she was going to the Pocono mountains in Pennsylvania so she had to look good for Louis. 


	2. New York Here we come

Lizzie's POV  
  
"Lizzie!!!!!!!!" Jo McGuire yelled.  
  
"Mom I'm awake!" I yelled back.  
  
I started walking downstairs.  
  
"Honey im not going to see you for a week and I already miss you!"  
  
"Mom come on I'll be hoime don't worry!"  
  
Animated Lizzie- Mom, Don't go all motherly on me! Please!  
  
"Well Lizzie it's 3:45 and Miranda's mom said she'll be here so any minuet now!"  
  
Just then the doorbell rang and I saw Miranda in her blue capris and her baby blue shirt.  
  
"Hey Miranda I am so ready to go!" I said. "Well I just rembered Mr. Diggs said we have to be there like 15 minuets earlier so Lizzie we have to get a move on!"  
  
I squealed and then I ran up stairs and got my luggage. When we got there I was looking for Louis, we were all in the cafeteria waiting. I saw Louis come inside with Twitty and to my dismay I saw Tawny.  
  
"Miranda hey!" Twitty said walking over to us and sitting down.  
  
"Hey Lizzie! Tawny's coming after all so maybe you can sit on the bus with someone else?"  
  
I nodded and I got up and I rolled my luggae over to Ethan.  
  
"Hey Lizzie!"  
  
"Hey! SO who you sitting on the bus with?"  
  
"No one I guess. Who are you sitting with?"  
  
"No one I guess."  
  
"Well that's good now we can sit together!"  
  
I smiled. Then Mr. Diggs came ina dn said.  
  
"Now everybody I hope you found a partner to sit with and now everone must bored the bus."  
  
I got up and Ethan said, "Now Lizzie ladies first."  
  
"Thank You!"  
  
I started rolling my luggage when I got on the bus I saw Miranda and Twitty sitting together and Miranda was poking her head up looking for me.  
  
"Lizzie , Lizzie sit behind us!" Miranda said.  
  
I walked over to the seat behind Miranda. Ethan was last on the bus he had put his stuff on top of that thingy above where we sit. Miranda turned around and her jaw dropped. I guess she was happy to find out who I was sitting next to. Across from me I saw Louis and Tawny. I turned around and Ethan said, "YO Lizzie what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
A little bit later the bus was drivng on the highway. It was about 12:00 noon when we had to switch busses. We were in Colorado and it took like forever. I remember Mr. Digg's saying were going on an airplane and then we'd be in New York then we'd drive to Pennsylvania. It'll feel like eternity.  
  
I looked to the side of me and saw Ethan sleeping on my shoulder. I looked at him I felt so good but I still wanted Louis and whatever I want I get!  
  
Miranda turned around again and she shook her head and turned around. It was like everyone on the bus was asleep except for me and Miranda.  
  
Well I had to take advantage of the moment so I put my arm around Ethan. It felt so good inside!! But Louis I want Louis.  
  
"Louis!" I whispered to myself.  
  
With in insant I saw Ethan move and I ended up under Ethan's arm. I saw Louis look over and he turned around.  
  
When we were at the airport in Colorado we were waiting for our flight I got the sudden urge for a pretzel. I had 150.00 in my pocket and I took 5 out and I walked over to the pretzel stand and I bought 5, They were a dollar each. I gave one to Twitty, Miranda, Ethan, and one for me and the last one I gave to Louis and Tawny they could share.  
  
"FLIGHT 543 to New York Please start boarding at gate 67 PLEASE start Boarding we are going to take off in 20 minuets."  
  
"Oh my Gosh! Gate 67 is all the way on the other side of the airport!" Kate said.  
  
"Well That means we have to run!" Mr. Diggs said.  
  
It was fun we were all running towards that gate. It was like we were a heard of wild animals!  
  
We Boarded the plane. And we took off.  
  
Animated Lizzie- NEW YORK HERE WE COME! 


End file.
